1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for cutting at least one optical fiber at a predetermined angle, wherein the fiber is introduced into a holding and positioning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical fibers made of glass are often used in optical transmission systems and other optical systems. The machining of the end face of these fibers plays a crucial role during the use of these monomode or multimode fibers. It is important that the end faces have a particularly uniform surface so that the transition from one fiber end to another or to an active element can be carried out with damping values which are as low as possible. It is also important that the end faces of the fibers can be produced at predetermined angles and that these angles are reliable and reproducible.
Various mechanical processes are currently known for severing optical fibers. With all processes, the fiber is essentially fixed in a holding device consisting of two holders which are then mutually offset, for example, so that the correct angle is ensured during the cutting operation. Diamond cutters, for example, are used. It is also known to twist the fiber or begin to cut and then break the fibers which are to be cut. All these processes are expensive. In addition, they are also applicable to the parallel fibers of a ribbon cable only under certain conditions.
It is known from EP 531 225 that in order to sever an optical fiber, the optical fiber may be fixed between two carriers of a holding and positioning device, then one of the carriers is offset perpendicularly to the optical axis of the fibers and a cutting blade is used to cut the fibers at a desired angle. This process can also be used for the number of fibers in a ribbon cable which are arranged parallel to one another.